character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mario feats
Oi. For whatever reason, I decided to make a blog listing out all of Mario's abilities. This will include their applications, weaknesses, and point of origin. Note: 'This will be a work in progress for some weeks and possibly even months due to the sheer amount of abilities Mario has. Natural Abilities This is stuff Mario has even without enhancing himself. *Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Leap, Martial Arts, and Weapon Mastery (Obvious reasons) *Energy Manipulation (As seen during the battle against Behemoth in Mario Sport Mix, Mario is capable of forging a weapon of energy in the shape of a hockey stick ) *Can harm intangible beings (Can damage Boos in some games with physical attacks) *Brotherly Telepathy (Not combat applicable in most situations, but Mario shares a a telepathic bond with Luigi ) *Hammerspace (Can store has many items as he wishes to in a sort of "inventory" and pull them out whenever he wishes to) Resistances *Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes) *Resistance to Radiation (Resisting Black holes would warrant this due to Hawking Radiation) *Resistance to Petrification (Can break free from being turned to stone) Fire Manipulation Quite a signature ability. *Fire Flower : (Power-Up originating from the classic Super Mario Bros. During use, Mario throws a ball of fire straight foreward which bounces along the ground) * Firebrand : Taught to Mario by the "Fire God" during the events of Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Mario charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Mario to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. * * * File:576px-Fire_Mario_Artwork_(alt)_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Fire Mario File:Firebrand.png|FireBrand Flight *Cape Feather : Power-Up first appearing in Super Mario World. It transforms Mario into Cape Mario , alloing him to soar through the air, create tremors by slamming into the ground, reflect objects and spin at enemies. *Wing Cap : An item found in Super Mario 64. When wearing a Wing Cap, Mario becomes Wing Mario, and is able to fly soar through the air after gaining sufficient momentum. * * * Statistics Amplification A good number of Power-Ups do this. *Starman: Increases Mario's movement speed *Super Mushroom, Mega Mushroom, Time Manipulation *Stop Watch : Clock-like items first appearing in Super Mario Bros. 2, it slows down the passage of time to a complete halt, rendering enemies immobile. *Slow Flower : An item found in Super Paper Mario.True to its name, it slows down time. *Speed Flower : An item found in Super Paper Mario. It speeds up time from Mario's perspective,enabling an increase in speed . Healing and Ability Recharging These are means that allow Mario to restore his vitality after taking damage or restore his uses of limited techniques. *Mushrooms: Recover vitality in all RPG games *Coins: Mario can sometimes restore his vitality by collecting coins, such as in Super Mario 64. *Tasty Tonic : Heals Mario of all negative status conditions. *'Other restoration Items: Apples, Apple Pies, Big Cookie, Bland Meal, Blue Berry, Boiled Egg , Bubble Berry, Cake, Cake Mix, Coco Pop, Deluxe Feast, Dried Fruit, Dried Pasta, Dried Shroom, Egg, Electro Pop, Fire Pop, Fried Egg, Fried Shroom Plate, Frozen Fries, Goomnut , Healthy Juice, Honey Candy, Honey Shroom, Honey Super, Honey Syrup, Honey Ultra, Hot Shroom, Ice Potato, Jammin' Jelly, Jelly Pop, Jelly Shroom, Jelly Super, Jelly Ultra, Kooky Cookie , Turtley Leaf ,Koopasta Dish , Koopa Tea ,Lemon , Lemon Candy ,Life Shroom , Lime , Maple Shroom , Maple Super , Maple Syrup , Maple Ultra, Melon, Mistake , Nutty Cake , Potato Salad , Red Berry , Shroom Cake , Shroom Steak , Spaghetti Plate, Special Shake, Stinky Herb, Spicy Soup, Strange Leaf ,Super Shroom , Super Soda, Sweet Shroom, Yummy Meal , Yoshi Cookie ,Yellow Berry , Whacka Bump, Ultra Shroom , Earth Manipulation/Metal Manipulation *Metal Cap: Using this item, Mario can become Metal Mario (lol), rendering himself invulnerable. *Stone Cap : Turns Mario into stone, rendering him invulnerable. Cannot move while using this, however. * Status Effect Inducement *Sleep Sheep: Enables Mario to summon a flocking mob of sheep, who put any enemies in their way into a deep slumber *Dizzy Dial: Can induce dizziness Electricity Manipulation *Volt Shroom : Allows Mario to electricfy "himself", which'll deal damage to enemies who physically touch him *Thunder Bolt and Thunder Rage: Enables Mario to attack with lightining bolts Invisibility and Intangibility *Repel Gel: Enables Mario to become invisible for a limited amount of time. During which, enemies attacks will harmlessly pass through his body. *Lady Bow : With her aid, Mario can duck down in place to become invisible.Hazards and enemies will harmlessly pass through his body . Unfournately, he cannot move while in this state. Explosion Manipulation *Spiny Shell: Will home in on enemies and impact them, causing a massive explosion that disorientates foes. *Egg Missile and Egg Bomb: Thrown at enemies and causes a damage dealing explosion. Shock Wave Generation *POW Block : By throwing or striking the POW Block, Mario can cause an omnidirectional tremor that damages any enemies in the area Ice Manipulation *Ice Flower (Super Mario Bros. U): Allows Mario to hurls Ice Balls which freeze enemies solid upon contact *Penguin Suit : Enables Mario to hurl Ice Balls just like the Ice Flower *Snowman Doll: Jumps around and deals ice damage to enemies Meteor Summoning *Shooting Star : Showers enemies with shooting stars to deal damage Category:Blog posts